


You Deserve The World

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Child Abuse, First Kiss, Foster Care, Galra Keith (Voltron) Mentiond, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Justice, LGBTQ Character, Lotor (Voltron) Lives, Love Confessions, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Epilogue Compliant, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Peacekeepers, Protective Lance, Self-Doubt, Team as Family, The Blade of Marmora mentiond, The Galaxy Garrison, please mind the tags, seeing peoples memories, some character mentioned appear only no diologe, supected Unrequited Love, the altean colony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Keith grew up in the foster system and was abused. When he met Shiro and Adam and got into The Galaxy Garrison, he felt more stable. He  developed a crush on Lance but he didn't believe anything could come of it. When Shiro vanished Keith cut himself off from Adam. When he found Shiro and Voltron happen he felt like it was not going to last. One day during training the team sees each other's memories. What will happen?





	You Deserve The World

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta: Wind_and_Sky22 for helping me with this.  
> check her out! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_and_Sky22
> 
> Prompts used from: Voltron For All!  
> https://voltronisbae.tumblr.com/post/148371426419/writing-prompts  
> Prompts Numbers Used:
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> 99\. “I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit!”  
> 46\. “I just need to be alone right now.”  
> 72\. “You deserve so much better.”  
> 52\. “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.”

Try as one might no-one can outrun the past, no matter how hard they try. Keith knew that far too well. The time he spent in the foster care system and Iverson’s constant belittling of him, Keith felt like he could never truly be free.

* * *

When Keith was in the foster system, he was quickly labeled as a problem child.  He had accepted the fact that he was never going to fit in anywhere. He was always tossed around like a bag of rocks. He never stayed in one place for too long. One thing Keith believed in was that good things that happened to him never lasted long. 

Shiro helped immensely. He gave him a sense of purpose and made him feel like he was worth something. Iverson was still a problem, but Shiro made putting up with him more bearable. It also helped that Shiro couldn’t stand Iverson either.

Shiro also helped Keith understand that it was okay to be gay, after he introduced him to his boyfriend Adam. When the three of them started talking, Keith came out to them, he explained why he never said anything earlier. He told them that one of his foster families was super religious and when Keith confessed to a boy and then the boy told his foster parents. When he got home that day, he was beaten and not fed for a week. When Keith was let go and went to school the teachers immediately noticed and called the police, the police called his caseworker and his caseworker took him away.

“You are wanted here.” Shiro said, once Keith finished his story.

“Yeah, you are wanted here, always.” Adam said.

 Keith felt like his life was more stable after that.

* * *

Then Shiro disappeared and Keith’s world fell apart. He isolated himself and cut-off contact with Adam. When he found and rescued Shiro and escaped The Galaxy Garrison with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, he felt like it was the beginning of something big.

Once everyone arrived at the cabin, Keith called Adam.

“He’s alive?!” Adam shouts through the phone.

“Yeah, he’s unconscious and has a metal arm, but he’s alive.” Keith replies.

“Where are you?” Adam asks.

“The cabin my father and I lived in. If you want to meet up be discreet, The Galaxy Garrison, especially Iverson, are on a manhunt.” Keith says.

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Adam said.

Keith ended the call, then Lance spoke.

“You sure we can trust him?”

“Yes.” Keith replies bluntly.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, Shiro wakes up and Adam shows up.

“You’re so stupid Takashi, I’ve missed you so much.” Adam says, while punching Shiro’s chest and sobbing.

“I’m so, so, sorry. I’ve missed you too.” Shiro says, while holding Adam tightly to him.

When they pull apart Adam states, “Whatever happens next, I’m going with you.”

“Alright.” Shiro says. 

Then the group exchanges stories and then they head out to look into the strange events.   

The group finds the blue lion and fly off and then Voltron begins.

* * *

Voltron is just a means to an end. Keith knows that once this is all over, he will be alone again. He has no idea what he’ll do once that happens. The training is what Keith looks forward to the most, it helps him keep him occupied and helps him not think about what will happen when everything is done. Over time Keith started to developed feelings for Lance. The rivalry was a strange factor, no question about it, but despite that he still fell in love with Lance. He knew that nothing was going to happen. Lance liked Allura and would likely be with her when all of this was over, but Keith could dream.    

* * *

One day, the paladins were going to see each other’s memories. Keith was going to try to keep his abusive past hidden. He didn’t want pity, he was a survivor, always has been, always will be. Besides, forming Voltron and saving the universe was more important than his feelings.

“Here we go.” Allura says.

“Prepare yourselves.” Coran says.

* * *

As the paladins put on the headsets, Keith tries to mentally block-out the foster families he has been a part of.

Hunk’s family is like a ray of sunshine, they are so fun-loving and kind, a salvation for the less-fortunate.

Pidge’s family is the most impressive family Keith has ever seen. They have done amazing things, saved people, and will without a doubt, be remembered as a great thing to witness.

Shiro's family has always been very supportive and loving. They help everyone they can, they are very understanding and will do what they can to make the world a better place. Adam is part of his memories too. The team you can feel the happiness and love radiating off of him.

Lance’s family is something Keith wishes he could have. He hates himself for feeling jealous when he looks at them. They are compassionate and so including. They make everyone feel like they are the world.

When the group gets to Keith’s memories, Keith focuses on the memories of his father and Shiro while attempting to push back the rest. His mind is trying to remind himself that he’s away from that danger, that he’s safe, that no-one on this team will hurt him.

His attempts don’t last long. In a matter of minutes, he is thinking about the abuse, every incident, every punishment. Before things can progress any further, Keith rips off the headset and falls to his knees, panting.

* * *

Before anyone can react, Keith gets to his feet and looks at everyone. They are shocked and horrified. They are looking at him and Keith can’t stand it.

“I need to be alone.” Keith says quietly.

“Keith-” Shiro starts, but Keith cuts him off.

“I just need to be alone right now.” Keith says bluntly. Then he leaves the training deck and heads to his room.

* * *

Once Keith enters his room, he lets out a scream. He fucked up, he never wanted the team to find out about this. He wasn’t a victim, he was a survivor and he didn’t need pity. He was fine. He had survived. He was okay now. Keith collapsed on the floor and started hyperventilating.

Suddenly, the door to his room opened and Lance entered. He kneeled down in front of Keith and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Hey, hey buddy, you’re okay, you just to breathe.” Lance says, as he takes one of Keith’s hand and places it on his chest.

“Feel me breathing? Try and copy me.” Lance says.

It takes a while, but Keith manages to calm down.

“You okay?” Lance asked.

Keith nods and leans into Lance. Lance warps him into a tight embrace.

“Who do I have to kill?” Lance inquires, voice full of protectiveness.

“Lance-” Keith starts, but Lance cuts him off.

“I mean it, no-one hurts the one I love.” Lance says, holding Keith tighter.

Keith is shocked and without warning said, “I think I’m in love with you and that scares me half to death.” Keith says.

Lance looks shocked and sputters out, “You- you love me?  Really?” Lance asked, sounding shocked and shy.

Keith nods, but says nothing else.

Then, Lance looks into Keith’s bright amethyst eyes and says, “I’ve had a crush on you since The Garrison, but I felt like I never had a chance.”

“Your gay?” Keith asked, unsure.

“I’m bi, I don’t try to hide it, but if people think I’m straight it’s probably for the best just so I avoid trouble, you know?” Lance says.

Keith nods, he knows that all too well.

“You still love me, even after knowing everything?” Keith asked.

“Yes, I do. You are so strong and I am impressed by it. I don’t care what they said, it doesn’t mean shit! You deserve so much better. I wish I’d been there to keep you safe. When we get back to Earth, we will get justice for you, I promise.” Lance says.

“Okay.” Keith says.

The two of them sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Do you want to see the team?” Lance asks.

“Yeah.” Keith says.

The two of them stand up and head out the door, holding hands

* * *

They are outside the common room. They are about to enter, but Keith stops Lance.

“I don’t want to lose you guys.” Keith says.

Lance squeezes Keith’s hand and says, “We love you Keith, if anyone tries to hurt you again, they will be dealt with.” Lance says.

The two of them enter the room and Keith is immediately pulled into a hug.

“I tried to put some of your foster families in jail for what they did to you, but I could never prove anything. I’m sorry I failed you Keith.” Shiro says.

“It’s not your fault, Shiro.” Keith says.

“Please tell me the names. They need to be brought to justice, the sooner I have the names, the sooner they can be put on trial.” Pidge says.

“I’m with Pidge, the sooner this is dealt with, the better the foster care system will be.” Adam says.

“Yeah, no-one should be put with those horrible people ever again.” Hunk says.

“Indeed, whenever justice can be done, should be done as soon as possible.” Allura says.

“Yes, they will face the full power of Voltron.” Coran says.

Keith looks at Lance and smiles, he is happy to have them as his family.

“While we’re at it, can we prosecute Iverson while we're at it? He has blackmailed foster kids at The Galaxy Garrison that have bad foster families, myself included.”

Everyone nods.

* * *

Later on, when Keith finds out that he’s Galra, everyone reassures him that he is still Keith and they still trust them. When Keith meets Krolia it takes a while for them to have a relationship. Lance helps him figure out what he wants.

“Do you want a relationship with her?” Lance inquires.

“Yes, I want to know her, I want to know what it’s like to have a mom.” Keith says.

“Do you want her to know what you’ve been through?” Lance inquires.

“Eventually, for now, all I want is to have a chance to know her, before I tell her anything.” Keith says.

* * *

One day, Keith and Krolia go on a mission for the blade. They get stranded for a while and during that time, Keith and Krolia bond and Keith adopts a wolf and name’s them Kosmo. When they are rescued, Keith starts planning to tell his mother about his life.

After a while, Keith tells Krolia everything that's happened while she was away. Once he’s done Krolia pulls Keith into a hug.

“I swear, I will not leave you again, and I will help you bring these criminals to justice.” She says.

“Thank you, mom.” Keith says.

* * *

When the paladins meet Matt and Samuel, they immediately fill them in on what they plan on doing when they get back to Earth.

“We will help anyway we can.” Samuel says.

“Time for justice to be served.” Matt says.    

* * *

When the mission is over and Zarkon and the dark creatures are defeated. Haggar is freed and turns back into Honerva. Lotor and Honerva start talking and try to heal open wounds. It takes a while but they manage it.

Romelle, Bandor, and the rest of The Altean Colony are safe. Lotor, Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid help them settle in. Once that is done the paladins, Lotor, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Honerva, Allura, Coran, Kosmo, Shay, and the Holts’ head back to Earth.

* * *

When they get there, everyone meets up with their families. Colleen is overjoyed to have her family back. Every family is grateful to have the kids back. Keith is introduced to Lance’s family. They love him immediately.

When they get to The Galaxy Garrison, they explain everything, and show the proof they brought back with them. Then, several arrests are made. Everyone involved is sentenced to life in prison. Once the dust settles, the paladins get paid for saving the universe.

* * *

A few years down the line, Shiro and Adam get married. Shay and Hunk become chef diplomats along with a few other aliens bringing peace one meal at a time. Lotor, Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Honerva, Allura, and Coran work on rebuilding both of their homes. Colleen, Samuel, Matt, and Pidge prepare the next generation of Voltron Legendary Defender so that the world is ready for the next threat. Keith and Lance start dating. Kozmo stays with the two of them. They take things slow and talk about their problems when they have them. When they have their first kiss it’s magical.

“I love you.” Lance says.

“I love you too. Thank you for everything." Keith says.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy feedback is welcome.


End file.
